1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors to attaching objects together, and in particular to an interlocking connector system that can be mounted to separate objects and then interlocked together to attach the objects together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many techniques exist in the prior art for attaching objects together. For example, screws, nails, dowels, and bolts have been used to attach objects together, such as furniture components, shelves, book cases, etc. However, these fastening techniques have often been difficult and time consuming to use, particularly by unskilled consumers or furniture retailers who purchase items that must be assembled after shipment. The use of screws by furniture installers often results in “screw run through,” which can severely damage the furniture.
While some of the problems of using traditional fasteners have been addressed in the prior art by using various brackets, the existing bracket designs have also had problems. For example, conventional brackets are difficult to conceal and/or lack sufficient structural integrity after assembly to securely tighten joints or to allow the attached items to be moved without damaging the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,968 (Svantesson et al.) discloses a system for releaseably attaching a unit to an attachment surface. This system includes two separate members, with each member being separately fastened by screws to an attachment surface or to a unit to be attached to the surface. The system includes a plurality of wedge structures at spaced locations for interlocking the unit to the attachment surface. However, this system cannot be easily concealed in an item of furniture and would be difficult for some users to obtain perfect alignment between the objects being connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,679 (Seidel) discloses a component mounting system that includes a pair of mating parts having mating linear wedge-type ramps at spaced locations. However, these mating parts are incorporated into the components being mounted together, and are not provided as a separate mounting system that can be attached by screws to furniture parts, etc.
There remains a need in the industry for improvements in connector systems for attaching objects together.